Tsuki-no_Tenshi
by MdnitePrncez
Summary: The senshi of the Moon and a gundam pilot to boot... the senshi don't know the real her.
1. Chapte One

Authors Notes: Ossu Minna I'm MdnitePrncez. This is my second posted fic though I have been working on a few others. Please tell me what you think about it. I am open to your opinions just try to be honest with me. Oh and please, read my other fic and tell me what ya think. Domo Arigatou.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Wish I could but I'm just not that lucky.  
  
1 Chapter One:  
  
She was late. And by late she was really late. Down the street came the speeding bullet, the gold and blue silhouette that flew past the pedestrians as they walked down the busy Juuban streets. Tsukino Usagi was late. Now she was normally late every single day but this day was different. She was really, really late. She had already missed first period and that was not good at all. Her friends not to mention the teacher, Ms Haruna, were going to be very angry with her. Ms Haruna will most defiantly give her detention for life for this one.  
  
As she darted into the classroom panting for breathe all eyes turned to her. "Tsukino Usagi why must you interrupt my class by being so very tardy. I have been somewhat lenient on your truancy but this is unacceptable. You have detention after school and at lunch for the rest of the week. See me after class too." Ms Haruna yelled at her. As she walked quickly to her desk scoffs were heard from her classmates. "I'm so glad I'm not her right now" one girl said to her neighbor "Yea but she deserves it, and she expects to graduate this year, pah-lease my cat could get here before her" the other girl said to her gossiping friends.  
  
Usagi pulled out her notebook and pencil when she was settled into her seat and Haruna began talking again. Although she looked like she was actually paying attention she really was not. She went deep into her reveries, she had to pull at least one off each day or she would go insane. Well that's what she told herself anyways. "Wow Haruna gets really into this act we do every day, I think she really enjoys yelling at me. Oh well can't blame her, she's been having really bad luck with her dates lately, maybe I should hook her up with somebody, maybe Quatre's friend Rashid, he's really sweet, maybe, oh never mind I forgot about Fei-kun and Hee-chan they'd kill me if I did that." As she thought about Haruna she began to think about what Haruna is really doing for her and the predicament that made her extra late today. "Stupid professor I should knock some sense into that ignorant man, he made me wait an extra half hour to give him my assignments just to spite me. I bet he's pissed 'cause I learned all the material without him having to lecture me about it. It's not even my fault that I lived on the moon, It's not my fault I had to learn all about astronomy and everything about all the planets in the alliance when I was five. And even then I still had to learn all about astronomy from the Dr J so I could become a pilot. But what do I really care its not like I'm flunking college its really just the opposite I've got straight A's in my senior year of high school and college at the very same time. Haruna's sure proud of me. I'm just lucky that Setsu-chan brainwashed my professors and Haruna to be ok with this little act of ours"  
  
After the class was finished, everybody left the classroom either to get the things they needed for their next class or to get something to munch on since it was nutrition break. Usagi just sat in her chair waiting for everybody to leave before she approached Ms Haruna.  
  
"So Usagi why were you extra late today" Haruna asked her.  
  
"Stupid professor Franklin made me wait an extra half hour to give him my astronomy work. I really think he hates me because I excel so well in his class, I rank first out of all his students so I believe he thinks that I can give him a bad reputation since he doesn't teach me the material and because I'm only a senior in high school and not in college."  
  
"That could be he was always seemed to be like that to me when I spoke with him on your behalf. He didn't go for the idea at all the first time I spoke with him about it. In fact all of your professors were like that it took me two tries with each of them and the second time they were all for it, it's really strange now that I'm thinking about it"  
  
"Of course they went for it the second time Puu-chan brainwashed them to go for it," Usagi thought to herself. "Well anyways I'm giving you your calculus test after school today, and the geometry one that the whole class will take next period at lunch." Haruna said to the intelligent blonde girl who although she didn't know why or for what purpose wanted to act like a ditz.  
  
"Alright Ms Haruna, oh I really appreciate what you are doing for me and keeping my intellect a secret from the world, if anybody else found out how smart I really am it would ruin everything"  
  
"Your welcome well we better be getting ready the next class starts in a minute or so." Haruna said as she walked to the board to write the next classes agenda on the board. Usagi then went to her desk and pulled out her math book.  
  
The rest of the day went well. The first geometry test Usagi took she decided she was going to show a little more intellect than usual. The senshi were going to be angry at her excessive tardiness today so she would need to compensate a good test score for her lateness. She allowed herself to get an 80% on this test. Her normal scores were around the 30% range. During lunch she took the test again only she took the other form of the test so that she couldn't cheat. Although it made no difference she passed it with flying colors, 110%, she got a perfect even the extra credit that was offered on this particular test. After school on her calculus test, she also passed with a perfect.  
  
On her way to the shrine, she called Heero on her communication watch. This watch is her senshi communicator with a few hidden adjustments since the other senshi didn't see each other's communicators; the button she added to Ami or Mercury's design allowed her to get a hold of Heero on his watch, which she created, for him. She pushed the little black button that had 01 written on it. She also had made communicators for the other pilots. Duo had a dark purple button with 02 on it, Trowa had a light blue button with 03 on it, Quatre had a sandy yellow with 04 and Wufei had a green one with 05. Each of their communicators had buttons for the other pilots and a silver button with a golden crescent moon on it. After a few seconds Heero's picture popped up on the screen.  
  
"Hn" Heero said.  
  
"You know what Hee-chan you don't have to give me the silent 'hn' treatment I'm not Duo you can use actual words with me, you'd think after eighteen years of knowing each other you'd talk to me…" Usagi rambled of until she was cut off by Heero.  
  
"Usa-chan" He yelled at her.  
  
"Oh sorry Hee-chan I'm just a little angry at Professor Franklin. He made me an extra half hour late today; out of all my stupid professors, I hate him the most. And Mamo-baka has been to clingy lately I seriously need to get away from him, just two more months and I can get away from him I'll be done with all this schooling and I can devote all of my time to the team and the senshi. So anyways, back to why I was calling you. After the senshi meeting you want to go train I need to vent some and a good spar would do me good, I'd call up Wufei but he'd just piss me off even more with his weak onna trip, you'd think after I've beaten his ass as many times as I have he'd stop calling me weak. Well anyways you're the next best person to spar with so what do ya say." She told him  
  
"After you finish schooling lets get away from here for a while I need to get away from Relena she wont leave me alone she keeps coming by the mansion and my apartment trying to hook up with me but she just wont get a clue that I don't love her and I never will. So what time are you going to be here Tenshi?"  
  
"Hmm I'll try to leave the shrine at 4:30 so I meet you at Quatre's at 5"  
  
"Alright see you then, Ja ne Usa-chan" Heero said before he severed the connection.  
  
Usagi then ran toward the temple that Rei now owned. Rei's grandfather had recently passed away leaving the eighteen year old girl with the temple and everything else he owned. As soon as the blonde girl got into the shrine, her anger began to grow more and more.  
  
"Well it's about damn time you show Odango Atama we were going to start with out you. You'd think after four years of meetings you'd be on time for at least one but no you keep coming later and later each time and you can't even make it to school on time either. What is with you, you were nearly forty minutes late today. When will you grow up and take responsibility for your education." Rei yelled at her  
  
"Rei that's enough you don't need to yell at her she makes mistakes she's human, well sort of, but anyways I'm sure she has a perfect excuse for why she has been late even if we never find out about it she has one so lay off of her ok. Your no miss perfect senshi either" Ami said as she rose he voice above her normal gentile voice, all on behalf of her best friend and princess.  
  
"Wait to go Ami I always knew you were my best friend the only one to truly understand me" Usagi thought to herself  
  
"Ami's right Rei I have perfectly good excuses for every time I have been late to a meeting or school. However, only a few people know about it. I'm sorry but I can't tell any of you even if I wanted to. It's not time yet but you will find out part of the reason someday, one of my secrets I hope you never find out about it's not something I'm thoroughly proud of though I may love what I'm doing. But as compensation I have been studying more and I think I passed the geometry test we took today" Usagi said calmly though one could see she was peeved at being yelled at again.  
  
"That's great about the test and studying Usa-chan." Makoto said trying to ease the tension building up between Usagi and Rei.  
  
"I really need to get away from this; they don't even know who I am. They either need to find out or I need to disappear for a long while, Rei and I would be a best friend if she knew who I really was. Well actually maybe not, being a trained assassin would not make her that happy, and the fact that my whole life is practically a lie. And I know she isn't that happy that Mamo-baka and I are supposed to get married. Sorry but I will never marry him never ever, ever, I love Hee-chan even though I don't think he knows. Thank Selene for the outers, them and the rest of the pilots are the only ones to know who I really am, and they know that I don't really love Mamo-baka, even though only Setsuna and Duo know that I really love Heero. I'm so lucky that Duo knows how to keep a secret, he hasn't told a sole about how I feel about Heero, well the fact that I threatened his life and his precious braid could have made a difference because my threats mean something unlike Heero and Wufei's threats towards Duo. They really are best friends though, they are kinda like Rei and me always arguing with each other, but we care," Usagi thought as her senshi argued about her unpunctuality.  
  
"Poor Ami she doesn't fit with the rest of the inners, after school is done I'll take her with me and we'll start over with the outers and the pilots. Since we have not had, an attack in two years I doubt that we will be needed 'till the freezing, the rise of Crystal Tokyo that I will rule and if I'm lucky, and the fates allow it, Heero will rule with me. Ami and Duo would make the cutest couple maybe after we leave Heero and I could hook them up. On the other hand, Ami and Wufei would make a cute couple too. She could control Duo's wildness and both she and Wufei are great scholars, Fei- kun could even teach her to fight better, I mean Ami can fight and all but she's more defensive than offensive."  
  
"Well if your done yelling and arguing with each other I'd like to get this meeting over with I have somewhere to be at 5" Usagi said out of the blue.  
  
All eyes darted towards Usagi her outburst was unlike her, especially since her voice not to mention her eyes radiated coldness and anger.  
  
"Usagi are you all right," Minako asked  
  
"Yea I'm fine I'm just tired of your constant bickering over me I'm nothing to bicker over. So is there any purpose to this meeting or it just another meaningless study session that will turn into a gossip session." Usagi said in monotone as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well there is purpose to it now, what is wrong with you are you feeling all right what's with the coldness and monotone this isn't you Usagi," Rei said as she was really worried her princess has never been so cold. As she said this, she walked over to where the shorter girl stood and put the back of her hand on Usagi's forehead to see if she was sick.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine I'm just sick of the bickering and meaningless meetings I have better things to do with my time that sit around and do nothing." Usagi said as she slowly took Rei's hand off her forehead.  
  
"Like what Usa-chan" Ami asked  
  
"I could be home studying, training with Luna, playing games with Motoki over at the arcade, spending time with my family or hanging out with Naru- chan, she and I haven't spent much time with each other lately I'm surprised we are still friends." "Or I could be sparing with Hee-chan" she silently whispered to herself so low that nobody could hear it but her.  
  
"Oh well I guess you can go if you don't want to be here. Wait a gash darn minute, studying, training with Luna, were did that come from, your not Usagi what did you do with our Usagi." Makoto said, as she got up and into a fighting stance in one swift movement.  
  
Usagi just laughed "I'm right here, this is the one and only Usagi I have you know that I have been studying more, and I have been training a bit with Luna you know that Crystal Tokyo is going to be emerging in the next year or so. I have to be ready to use the crystal to its full potential to save the world from the ice."  
  
"Oh ok well its good your taking responsibility for your position." Rei said  
  
"So is there any reason why I have to be here any longer"  
  
"No you can go if you want" Rei said quietly in defeat  
  
"Well thanks see you guys tomorrow," Usagi said as she skipped out of the room joyfully  
  
She walked down the street for a little bit then hid in a small alleyway. She flipped the lid to her watched, pressed the little black button for Heero, and called him up.  
  
"Hn" Herro said with a smile  
  
"Boy you really aggravate me with that 'hn' language of yours. Although I can speck 'Hn'ese now it doesn't mean you should speak it, plain ol' Japanese is good to use ya know Hee-chan. Well anyways the girls made me extra pissed so I thought I'd warn ya. I'll be there in like ten minutes so keep Wufei away from the gym." She said  
  
"Alright see you soon Tenshi" the connection was then terminated and Usagi took off running for the Winner mansion which was near the outers mansion on Tsuki rd on the outskirts of Juuban.  
  
She made it to the mansion in ten minutes like she said she would. She walked up the door and knocked on it. About a minute late Quatre opened the door.  
  
"Oh hey Usagi how are you today" he asked her as he invited her inside.  
  
"I'm much better now that I'm here, I've had a rotten day and decided I needed to vent a little so I called up Hee-chan and asked him if he wanted to spar with me," she said  
  
"Why Heero and not Wufei, you normally spare Wufei" Quatre asked  
  
"Well as rotten as my day has been I'm too pissed off to be around Fei-kun, you know him and his weak onna insults, I'd blow a gasket now if I was sparing him not to mention do something I'd regret to him like henshin out of anger. And Hee-chan is the next best person to spare with and he's my best friend and all"  
  
"Well you have a point there so have fun, you know where the gym is right?" he asked her  
  
"Yup I've been here enough times to have this places completely mapped out in the old noodle, which is good 'cause your place to so big that if I wasn't trained as I am I'd get lost in an instant." She said in a slight giggly voice as she tapped her head.  
  
"and he has about a hundred more of these mansions all over the world, that means that if I ever have to travel with them I have to learn all the other layouts again not fun. It took me a week to remember this place." She mumbled silently to herself  
  
"Alright well I'll see you later then"  
  
"See ya later Quat-kun" she said as she walked down the hall toward the gym.  
  
Heero was waiting outside the door for her.  
  
"You ready Tenshi" Heero asked as they walked into the gym together  
  
"Yea just let me change real quick" as she said this she closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon her body was encased in a silver glow, when the glow died down her hair was silver, and in a tight French braid that looped under so it hit the middle of her back. She was dressed in black stretch shorts and a black tank top with silver crescent moons on it.  
  
"Much better I hate that stupid school uniform they make us wear, and that stupid blonde hair. I can't believe I agreed to Puu-chan when she said to change my appearance when I was adopted. That color hair was not for me it looks good on Mina-chan but on me, nah silver is much better. So you ready," she said as she raved on.  
  
"Yea I agree the silver suits you better, and I'm ready"  
  
"Okie dokie lets get this show on the road," she said with a giggle and a smile  
  
She couldn't help but smile when she was around Heero, she loved him, and he was her best friend. She grew up with him he was the only one that could keep her sanity with everything that happened to her. She like Heero was put up for adoption at birth; they both were adopted when they were only a couple of weeks old by Dr J who trained them to be the perfect soldiers they are today. The only difference is Usagi kept her emotions during every day activities and would put them on the backburner during the missions she got. She alike him were both Gundam pilots, Heero piloting Wing Zero and she piloting Silver Cosmos. The design for both Gundams were surprisingly similar both had angel like wings and many of the same gadgets. The only real differences between the two Gundams besides colors were that Usagi's was shaped more feminine and it had a power shield like shakram that could be thrown like a Frisbee or like her tiara.  
  
Both Heero and Usagi got into a fighting stance and started their spar. Heero crept up to Usagi and took a swipe at her. As his punch would have made contact with her stomach, she side stepped the fist and kicked Heero in the side. She got in the first hit. Heero then went after her again this time aiming a high kick for her head, which she ducked and punched him in the stomach. After a grunt from Heero he knew which way this spar was going to go, she was too angry with the events that happened during the day to loose this match with out putting up a good fight. Heero then backed up a bit from her. The fight continued this way for about a half hour. Both were panting and sweating but had the energy to continue like this for hours. As the fight persisted, Usagi went to punch Heero but missed as he ducked and swept her feet out from under her. He did succeed in knocking her off her feet but he didn't expect her to grab a hold of his shirt to keep herself from falling. She would have tried to flip him over her but she was too late, thus only succeeded in pulling him down upon her.  
  
As they landed on the hard ground, they both let out a slight grunt upon the hard impact. They then noticed the position they were in. Usagi gave a slight blush, which she quickly suppressed to normal. Heero only smiled to himself he although he didn't show it was thoroughly enjoying the position they were in. Once Heero was able to get his hands out from under his body, he put them on the sides of Usagi's body one hand tightly pushed against her near her armpits and slowly started to lift himself up off her. However, he stopped only a few inches from off of her body so he could look upon her face.  
  
He could see the natural silver sparkles in her eyes, and oh, how he loved her eyes, her real eye color not the fake color she had to put on, plain old boring blue. He loved the wild sapphire color and the silver specks that sparkled in the light, her natural color. He could remember that he always loved to look at her eyes when they were younger getting lost in their endless depths, her silvery blue eyes that matched her perfect silver hair, a combination he loved. It only made it better that he loved her thoroughly, her sole shone with purity and innocence even though he knew what she was in this life time a trained assassin that has killed many before and not just youma like she killed while fighting as a senshi, but people or more specifically Oz soldiers. She was a kind and beautiful person inside and out and he loved her even though he never told her or anybody but Duo. He could trust Duo with this secret. Even though Duo would be the kind of person to tease Heero to no end about his love for the only female Gundam pilot, he didn't, Duo knew how important this information was to Heero, and he knew that if anybody else were to know about it Heero would tell them himself. And the fact that Usagi told him that she loved Heero too made him definitely want to keep his secret, for if she found out before she was to know he would be dead by not only Heero but also Usagi. She would hunt him down and torture him for telling, she would think that he told Heero and that's why he said he loved her too. It was a confusing thing and the position Duo was in wasn't too good to be in but for Duo it was ok he kinda enjoyed the fact that he wad the only person besides Pluto to know the truth. He for a while too had a thing for Usagi, but he soon found out about how she became a pilot and how she was Heero's other best friend and visa versa. After this, he figured that she would be more interested in Heero. Heero was also extra protective of her like she was his little sister, which in a way she was. They were both adopted by Dr J nearly at birth. Duo could always see the special light that Heero's eyes held when he was around Usagi, after seeing the light they both held for each other his crush went away he knew Heero was better for her than he could ever be. After that being, her friend was all he desired from her.  
  
Heero's eyes traveled down face. Starting at her intense eyes then her perfect luscious rose-colored lips. After looking back into her eyes and seeing the love that had always been there he knew he couldn't resist his urge, he couldn't help himself and slowly descended upon her lips and kissed her. He was surprised when she instantly responded to the kiss like she was going to kiss him before he kissed her. The kiss that began as a light feathery one grew into a full-blown fiery hot passionate kiss. They melted into each other's embrace. Heero soon had his hands grasping her tiny waist while she had one hand behind his neck pulling him closer to her while the other hand ran through his messy chocolate brown hair.  
  
Taking the soul fired kiss one step farther Heero tasted her bruising lips asking for entry. Every quick to respond Usagi opened her mouth slightly to him while she licked at his lips. Upon entry both began to feel the contours of the others mouth, tasting the essence of the other. Their tongues and souls were swift to dance with each other. This was what they had been waiting for, for a long time. Ever since they were in their early teens they knew they had a thing for the other though they wouldn't admit it to the other. Now they knew the other felt the same way.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled apart panting for breathe. Foreheads touching and eyes locked onto the other.  
  
"Aishiteru Usa-chan my Tsuki no Tenshi" Heero said before his lips crashed down on hers, using the same amount of ferocity and passion as previously, before she could say anything. The fire lit and once again grew tongues and souls doing the ageless dance of love. They were in heaven; this moment was ecstasy. A thought crossed both of there minds at the same time 'wait till Duo finds out he'll say it's about damn time' 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Notes: Ossu Minna I'm MdnitePrncez. This is my second posted fic though I have been working on a few others. Please tell me what you think about it. I am open to your opinions just try to be honest with me. Oh and please, read my other fic and tell me what ya think. Domo Arigatou.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Wish I could but I'm just not that lucky.  
  
Yup  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
A few days after the sparring match.  
  
Usagi is sitting on her bed in her apartment she had gotten only a few months ago. It was a small 2-room apartment with a single bathroom and shower and a small kitchen, living room and dinning room, your average apartment for only one person. As she sat on her bed, she was looking through her photo albums. She had two one for the senshi and one for the pilots. She had to keep the one with the pilots pictures secret from the senshi, well the inner senshi that is, there were not suppose to know about her double life and about her other best friends and family the Gundam pilots. The Gundam pilots were definitely her family, her secret family that meant more to her than nearly anything. Heero and she grew up together, Duo and she were two peas in a pod, Quatre and Trowa were her advisors in life, and Wufei was her mentor in not only her studies but also with martial arts. It was the combined efforts of Wufei and Haruka that taught her to master her skills as a fighter sure she learned some from Makoto, Luna and Dr J but not enough to get her by in a real fight with a trained fighter. Now she was the best fighter out of all the senshi and the pilots though Wufei will deny it to his grave.  
  
Flipping through the pages of her album, she came across one that was of her and Mamoru sitting on a bench together. Usagi was smiling brightly while Mamoru had his arm slung around her waist. He too was smiling. As she examined the smile on her face she could see that the smile she had on her face was most definitely fake she could tell it never fully reached her eyes not the way a smile lights up her face when she was with her pilot friends or the outer senshi. Only they could bring a true smile out of her well except Ami. Ami as she thought about her could fit in well with the outer senshi, she being the most mature out of the inners and she too seemed to be hiding something from the others.  
  
After looking at the picture, she knew that she had to break it off with Mamoru she couldn't lead him on any longer. She picked up the phone that was on the nightstand by her bed and dialed the number to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Moshi Moshi Chiba Mamoru here"  
  
"Hi Mamo-chan this is Usagi"  
  
"Usako what's wrong you don't sound so happy"  
  
"Mamo-chan we need to talk can I come over"  
  
"Sure but what's wrong"  
  
"I can't tell you over the phone its better if I tell you in person"  
  
"Sure ok when can I expect you to be by"  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes"  
  
"Ok Ja Ne"  
  
"Ja Ne"  
  
After this she took a deep soothing breathe then got up off her bed and over to the front door where she put on her shoes and her jacket. After picking up her keys from the key hook by the door, she left and locked the apartment up. Once she was out of the building, she took off down the street towards Mamoru's apartment. And like she said she was there in exactly fifteen minutes.  
  
As she knocked on his door, she suddenly got nervous. "I hope he takes this well, I mean we did see the future and now I'm going to change all of it everything there isn't going to be any more Chibi-Usa. Though I'm thoroughly going to miss that spore I know that if she is truly going to be my daughter she will be Hee-chan's and mine. Setsu-chan always said the future is not set in stone. I think this is what she meant by that too she knew I never wanted to be with Mamoru not even in the silver millennium. We were friends back then nothing more nothing less though we were engaged I guess we were happy that out of all those our parents could have put us with they put us together." she thought to herself as she heard Mamoru's voice through the door telling her he'd be there in a second.  
  
"Hey Usako" he said as he opened the door to let Usagi into him apartment.  
  
"Mamoru I don't think that we should be seeing each other any longer" she blurted out when Mamoru closed the door after she walked in. "Opps never meant to blurt it out like that" she thought to herself  
  
"Nande?" He asked  
  
"Mamoru I just don't see a future between the two of us, I don't think I truly love you like I should, I feel more of a sisterly love for you, kinda like how it was back in the Silver Millennium"  
  
"So you're saying that you don't love me like you did in the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"I truly am sorry but I don't love you, I never really didn't love you then it was more of a family love, or a friends' love. I think it would be better for the both of us if we went our separate ways and just stayed friends. And I always felt that you would be better with Rei than with me, anyways you two have much more in common than we do and besides you two make a really kawaii couple, far better than you and I did, not to mention I still think she likes you if not love you"  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes, Mother always said that our futures weren't set in stone and I thought this through for a long time now and I just don't see the future we saw happening and although I will miss Chibi-Usa I know that if she was ever to be born to me then she will be"  
  
"Well if this will make you happier than we can just be friends, and I too don't really love you like we are suppose to. I really only love you as my little sister, my true feelings are still for Rei. I think that's why I was trying to push for this to work because we were slipping apart, our love wasn't real. And it never really was it was just pushed onto us like we were suppose to be together"  
  
"Yea I know that feeling, I think Luna will be upset by this but it's for the better, the outer senshi will be alright with it and I know Rei and the girls will be supportive of out decision. I just hope that things don't get weird between us. I still love you its just not the right way. So than it's settled then this relationship ceases to exist anymore we are just friends and that is all that we can be. You will be with Rei 'cause you two deserve each other and me well I'll eventually find my soul mate. He's out there somewhere and I can almost feel him waiting for me," she said. "Yea he's out there somewhere more like in his apartment, in his bedroom and on his laptop, I can always feel my Hee-chan, and I am so lucky to have found my soul mate almost at birth, it just took me a while to realize how much he really meant to me" she thought to herself  
  
"We'll sorry to break up and run but I really do need to go I have some work to get done before school tomorrow, so don't be a stranger remember I still love you just not the same way as before. Ja Ne Mamoru"  
  
"Wait can I still call you Usako, Usagi just doesn't flow well out of my mouth."  
  
"Ya sure. Ok Ja Ne"  
  
Usagi walks to the door and right when she is about to open the door she walked back to Mamoru and gives him a hug and a kiss on the check  
  
"For old times sake. See ya around" and with this she walked back to the door and left.  
  
As she left the apartment building, she gave a large sigh. "Well I never in my life would have expected that to go so well, who would have though that he would let me out of destiny so quickly and easily, thank Selene he still loves Rei or else I would have been screwed royally" she though as she walked back to her place.  
  
Once she arrived at her apartment, she picked up the phone and called Heero's apartment.  
  
"Hello" He answered  
  
"Hee-chan this is Usagi"  
  
"Ossu Usa-chan, how's my Tsuki no Tenshi doing today"  
  
"I'm actually doing great and now that I'm talking to you I'm doing wonderful"  
  
"Well aren't we in a good mood today. May I ask why?"  
  
"Well first I'm talking to you that always makes my day better and second of all I broke up with Mamoru and he didn't even have a fit like I thought he would it turns out he only had a brotherly love for me and he really still loves Rei, isn't that great I'm free from destiny."  
  
"That's wonderful so now that your free do you want to do something tonight"  
  
"Sure what do you have in mind Hee-chan"  
  
"Well I was getting ready to make dinner so I could make us something then we could watch a movie or something"  
  
"Sounds great I'll be there in like twenty minutes"  
  
"See you then Tenshi"  
  
With that, she hung up the phone and got herself ready to leave again.  
  
Twenty minutes later the front door of Heero's apartment was opened as Usagi stepped past Heero and into the apartment. The smells of chicken stir- fry permeated the air.  
  
"MMM that smells good Hee-chan" Usagi said as she kissed Heero on the check  
  
"Thanks, well you ready to eat it's done"  
  
"Your asking me if I want to eat and you've known me for how long now Hee- chan, your silly you know I'm just like Duo always hungry and I could eat whenever" she said in a giggly voice as she walked into the kitchen with Heero in tow.  
  
A few minutes later, they were sitting side by side at the table and munching silently one their dinner.  
  
"You know what Hee-chan"  
  
"What Usa?" Heero asked her as he looked to his left so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru and this is delicious, I should have you cook for me more often I can hardly cook anything if it doesn't come in a box or a can" Usagi said as she giggled and leaned to her right and gave Heero a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I could always teach you too cook you know what Tenshi or Makoto could teach you and aishiteru too" With this said he took Usagi's chin into his hands and passionately kissed her.  
  
As they kissed, Usagi wrapped one of her hands around Heero's neck and the other roamed through his thick tousled hair. Heero on the other hand wrapped his empty hand around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer to him. A few minutes later they broke panting, gulping in much needed oxygen.  
  
"Aishiteru Usa-chan my Tsuki no Tenshi" Heero said with fervor and all the love he carried for her. Before Usagi could comment back he had already dove back into another passionate kiss.  
  
Later on that night found the couple snuggled up close with a thin blanket over them on the couch watching TV, both hardly watching the screen instead they were stealing glances at their loved one. Hours later, the couple was found asleep on the couch. Heero had his arms wrapped around Usagi's waist, and Usagi was using Heero as a pillow with one of her hand placed gently on his chest.  
  
Morning came as a startle to the two soldiers. The sun coming through the living-room window landed on their eyes. Usagi's eyes fluttered open to meet with a sight she didn't expect-the black tank top Heero had been wearing. After the startle, she realized they had fallen asleep while watching TV. Taking a glance at her watch, she took notice that it was six in the morning. She would have to be at school in an hour and a half enough time for her to get herself ready and back home to grab her school bag and take her work to the college then to school. Usagi looked up at Heero's face, what she saw was happiness, contentment, and something else he rarely ever allowed himself to show love. Even in his sleep, he looked kawii. Pushing herself up a bit, she moved to kiss Heero softly on his lips, hopefully succeeding in waking him up. And in his sleep, he responded with the same amount of softness she had shown him. Breaking the kiss, she began to attempt to wake him up again. This time she tried to whisper into his ear.  
  
"Hee-chan time to wake up" she whispered  
  
"Hmm" he mumbled as he tightened his grip on her waist that had previously been slightly slacked though it was still too tight for her to get out.  
  
"Hee-chan wakie wakie time"  
  
"Hmm" he mumbled again  
  
"Alright buster wake up, let me up, or else I'll… I'll call Relena to come and get you"  
  
"IIE, NOO don't that's worse than the worst torture Oz can dish out" Heero said as he bolted up succeeding in knocking Usagi off the couch along with the blanket that was wrapped around her.  
  
"Itai baka Hee-chan" She mumbled to herself as she got up, though she didn't succeed she was too wound up in the blanket thus the thump that was Usagi falling back onto the floor.  
  
"Itai, that smarts" she mumbled to herself again as she watched Heero rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here this early in the morning" the not so Heero like phrase came out of Heero's mouth.  
  
"Heero-baka don't you remember we fell asleep on the couch last night watching TV; and its like 6:10 now. So I've got to get ready for school since I unfortunately still have to go, so I got the bathroom first and you can make breakfast k…k" but before Heero could respond to her she had already left the room and shut the door to the bathroom  
  
"Fine with me" He said with a yawn and got up to go to the kitchen to begin with breakfast."  
  
**Later on that same day**  
  
School for Usagi had gone the same as usual, professor made her late she got detention. She gave her honors work to Haruna then raced down to the shrine for the daily meeting or as they had become study sessions.  
  
"When should I tell them about Mamoru, they deserve to know?" She thought to herself as she worked on her math problems. "I'll tell them today so I don't have to explain to them later when they see Mamoru and Rei together"  
  
"Girls there is something I need to tell you" She said  
  
"What is it Usa" Ami asked politely  
  
"Yea what is it Meatball Head" Rei said in a jest  
  
"Rei please don't start with her today I don't feel like hearing you argue" Makoto said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Thanks Mako-chan, well anyways I need to talk to you guys about Mamoru," Usagi said  
  
"Wait did I hear you say Mamoru, why Mamoru and not Mamo-chan" Minako exclaimed  
  
"Because Mamoru and I broke up yesterday"  
  
"What…Why" the four girls shouted at once  
  
"Well there are several reasons... umm one I don't love him like I was suppose to… two he loved Rei still and she still loves him… and three I cant continue on with that lie of a relationship even if it was destiny… Setsuna always said the future's not set in stone." Usagi said in a near monotonous voice.  
  
"Are you going to be alright though?" Ami asked  
  
"Yea I will be I'm the one that broke it off with him, I should have broken up with him a long time ago, the love was never there not even in the silver millennium, we were friends then and friends we shall remain but nothing more nothing less shall ever be between us." Usagi said  
  
"Wow Usa, never knew you could talk like that" Rei said  
  
"There is much about me that you still don't know, I've lived a different life here than what you know of, but my secrets shall stay until the time is right, then shall all be revealed, but when that time comes I shall be gone from here." Usagi stated  
  
"What do you mean you'll be gone when your secrets are revealed, you can't go anywhere you still have to rule the world after the great freezing?" Minako said in near tears  
  
"And what do you mean about living a different life than we know about tell me damnit, your our best friend we deserve to know" Rei said in the emotion filled voice she hardly ever uses.  
  
"My life as you know is mostly a lie, in order to keep the sanity I have striven to keep and the peace I've fought to keep and obtain I must leave here for a while but not yet I still have some time before I must depart. And my secrets I must retain in my soul they will one day be reviled to you, when it is time for my departure you shall know" Usagi said the monotone fully leaving her voice  
  
"Well remember that we will always be your friends no matter what, your our princess and we care deeply about you and we always will, you must never forget that," Rei said as she got up and hugged her princess, the other girls followed the fire princesses lead and hugged their princess.  
  
"We are friends till the end of time and in each life we live we will be friends that you must never forget Tsuki no Hime" Makoto said with teary eyes  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go now I have somewhere I need to be life five minutes ago" Usagi said suddenly, and just as suddenly as she said this she picked up her things and ran out of the room and all the way to the mansion she was sure her friends would be.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Hold on a minute Princess, I'm coming" the Voice of the time guardian came through the door  
  
"Hello Setsu-mama its good to see you again and out of the time gates" Usagi said happily  
  
"Its good to see you to Tenshi, how are thing with the pilots, and the inners," Setsuna said as she beckoned the girl into the living room.  
  
"Well as you know OZ hasn't attacked recently and the guys haven't been on any missions in a while so their going a little stir crazy. Well at least Duo-kun, Fei-kun and Hee-chan are, Trowa-kun and Quat-kun are enjoying their time together away from all the work. And the inners… well their also going slightly stir crazy, I actually think their missing all the youma attacks as funny as it sounds I believe its true, and their putting more pressure on me trying to get me to asked more like the princess I once was; they are trying to ready me for my time of rule. Then there is Mamoru, you know about our breakup I'm sure, and then Hee-chan and me finally getting together. So that's about all that's been going on since the last time we talked. Now what about you and the outers I haven't spoken to you guys in a while how is everything going here."  
  
"Well Hime things are going fairly well, Taru-chan has finally grown back to her original age and Ruka-chan and Michi-chan are out in continuing their tour in Europe they should be back on Friday, and myself I've been the same as I always am, still working with Dr J trying to find where Oz will attack next. That's about it, now what do I owe this special appearance of yours to"  
  
"Well I need to know when I can tell the inners about my double life I cant take in any longer this act is driving me nuts, they need to know, I feel so bad for deceiving them the way I have for much longer. When schools done and over with I'm leaving Jubaan with Hee-chan for a while I'm going to take Ami-chan and Taru-chan with me if you don't mind. I feel a bit of Aunt Aphrodite's powers seeping through me and I feel like I need to hook up Wufei and Duo with Ami and Hotaru. Ami would do Wufei good and the same with Hotaru and Duo."  
  
"I agree with that Hime-chan, and you're getting the powers of the cosmos now I suppose, if you're feeling the need to hook up your friends the powers are coming to you."  
  
"I was thinking along the same lines Setsu-mama, so where is Taru-chan I'd like to talk to her before I go"  
  
"Sorry but she is with Haruka and Michiru on their concert tour"  
  
"That's alright I'll visit later then when the others come back, but I guess I should get going I wanted to see the pilots tonight, I want to spar with Fei-kun"  
  
"Alright I'll call you when the others are due back into town they have been wishing to visit you but we've been so hard up for time we never got around to it"  
  
"That's alright I've been in the same predicament, ja ne Setsu-mama"  
  
"BaiBai princess"  
  
And with that the Tsuki no Hime traveled up the road to the Winner mansion. 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Notes: Ossu Minna I'm MdnitePrncez. This is my second posted fic though I have been working on a few others. Please tell me what you think about it. I am open to your opinions just try to be honest with me. Oh and please, read my other fic and tell me what ya think. Domo Arigatou.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Wish I could but I'm just not that lucky.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"I'll get it" a voice rang through the halls of the Winner mansion  
  
"Hi they Usa-chan long time no see" the happy voice of Duo exclaimed  
  
"It has been a while since I last saw you too Duo-kun" Usagi said as she followed Duo into the living room where the others were at.  
  
"Guys look who has decided to pay us a little visit, it's the mysterious little cosmos pilot," Duo said happily, as he took a seat in his big comfy chair by the one Wufei was sitting in.  
  
"Long time, no see Usagi-chan," Trowa said from his seat by Quatre on the small couch  
  
"Yea well what can I say I've been really busy lately you know with high school, college and the girls," Usagi said as she took a seat by Heero on the larger couch  
  
"What do we owe this visit to Usa, last time you came you wanted to spar with Heero?" Quatre said  
  
"You spared with Heero why didn't you ask me I would have spared with you" Wufei asked, he was sitting in the reclining chair by the fireplace on the other side of the room near the smaller couch Quatre and Trowa sat on and the chair Duo chose as his.  
  
"Well I was in the most foul of moods and I didn't want your weak onna comments so I asked Heero to spar with me, do you have a problem with that Fei-kun" Usagi said in the monotone so Wufei knew she didn't want to be messed with.  
  
"No I'm just surprised you didn't ask me. You normally spar with me that's all" Wufei said, he knew he had been defeated in that argument  
  
"Ok so why did you come today?" Duo asked  
  
"I came to see how everybody was doing and I wanted to spar Fei-kun" Usagi said  
  
"Well what are you waiting for onna lets go to the gym, a spar sounds good right about now" Wufei said  
  
"Sorry Fei-kun you made an 'onna' comment and I've told you about a million times not to call me onna and just for that I'm going to make you wait. We're all going to talk for a while before I go and kick your Chinese behind" Usagi said with mirth shining in her eyes  
  
"Fine then USAGI we spar later" Wufei said angrily as his eyes twitched showing his anger  
  
"Alright then" Usagi said happily, as she slowly moved closer to Heero with out anybody noticing but herself and Heero.  
  
"So how have you guys been since the last time we all talked" Usagi said  
  
"Bored out of my mind" Duo said bluntly  
  
"Well I guess I'm not the only one bored of the non-existent action," Usagi said with a giggle  
  
"Yea well there isn't anything we can do about Oz now. They haven't attacked anywhere lately this only means that when they do attack it's going to be big. We'll most likely need you Usa to help with this one" Quatre said "But until they do attack the peace and quiet we are experiencing is quit nice" he finished  
  
"It is unless you're the stir crazy type eh Duo-kun," Usagi said  
  
"I guess you are right about that one," Quatre said  
  
"What is new in your life Usagi?" Trowa asked  
  
"Hmm well the girls are driving me nuts, school is the most boring thing I've ever been through and trust me I've been through some pretty boring things in my past. Umm my professors are making high school and the girls even worse by making me extra late all the time, I broke up with Mamoru, and umm yea, that is about it. How about the rest of you guys"  
  
"You broke up with Mamo-baka," Duo asked  
  
"Yea"  
  
"So does that mean you're free?"  
  
"DUO" the others yelled out, Heero was giving Duo a death glare that meant she's mine. This though went unnoticed by the others except Usagi  
  
"Gees can't a guy make a joke around here," Duo laughed out sheepishly  
  
"Hee-kun can I talk to you for a minute" Usagi asked  
  
"hnn" Heero said as he got up and followed Usagi into the foyer.  
  
When they got into the foyer, Heero pushed Usagi into the wall and kissed her. Usagi accepting the kissed deepened it. Passion flew through the air as the kiss raged on like the fire that burned within their souls. Slight moans were emitted from the couple as they kissed 'til they could not breathe no more.  
  
"Aishiteru" Usagi whispered, as they broke apart  
  
"Ashiteru my chibi-Tenshi" Heero said huskily  
  
"Hee-koi we should tell the others they should know that we are together now, I think Duo suspects that we are together I think that's why he said what he did"  
  
"Hai they should know. Common kanojo lets go tell them before they get suspicious"  
  
Together side by side they walked back into the living room.  
  
"What was that all about" Wufei all but shouted  
  
"Umm guys Heero and I have something that we feel you all should know" Usagi said  
  
"What would you like to tell us" Quatre asked  
  
"Yea what should we know?" Duo asked though he had an inkling as to what it was about  
  
"Umm Heero" Usagi said as she looked to him for help  
  
"This is the only way I know how to explain it," Heero said before he grabbed Usagi around the waist and kissed her with as much passion as he had before. Usagi instantly responded and brought her hands around his neck one hand slightly playing with his hair.  
  
This action brought a mad blush onto Quatre's face, Trowa looked stunned, and Wufei well Wufei had a bloody nose. Then there was Duo he had the largest most stupidest grin plastered on his face the pilots had ever seen.  
  
When they broke apart the only thing that could be heard was the slight panting of both Heero and Usagi and they rested their foreheads against each other… then came the mad clapping and whistling of the self-proclaimed Shinigami.  
  
"It's about damn time you two hooked up" He shouted bringing everybody out of their stupors  
  
"That was injustice Yuy! Why the hell did you do that," Wufei said as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding  
  
"How else was I supposed to tell you that Usagi and I are together?" Heero stated  
  
"That was how you say guys Usagi and I are together, you don't kiss her in front of us that was injustice"  
  
"Is Wu-man jealous of Hee-man" Duo said mirthfully  
  
"No and don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell my name is Wufei, WUFEI not Wu-man" Wufei yelled out  
  
"You know Wufei I have a friend that I could hook you up with if you want, she's a sweetheart, very smart you'd like her." Usagi said with a laugh as she dragged Heero over to the couch they had previously occupied  
  
To this all Wufei did was humf his remark and cross his arms around his chest and stick his noise up in the air. This received a laugh from Quatre, Duo, Usagi, and a slight smirk from both Trowa and Heero.  
  
"So I want details you two how long have you been keeping this a secret from me" Duo begged  
  
"And what about Mamoru" Quatre asked  
  
"Well we've been together since the spar last week and then the Mamoru thing well umm Usagi you can handle that one," Heero said  
  
Usagi looked up at Heero and silently told him that they were in for the story of her life  
  
"Well guys there is something about me only Heero knows and it involves Mamoru, it's about time I let you all in on my secret." Usagi said unenthusiastically and with a sigh and firm squeeze of her hands by Heero, she began her tale.  
  
"This is going to take some time so bear with me ok" with an ok from the guys she began…  
  
"About a thousand years ago during the reign of Queen Selenity and the Silver Millennium there was a princess that lived on the moon. Now this princess had several bodyguards. These bodyguards as they were occasionally referred to were the princesses of their own respective planets, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Minako of Venus. These were the princesses of the inner court there were also the princesses of the outer court Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune and Princess Setsuna of Pluto. The princess they guarded though she was stronger than the others was the high princess of the Moon and Silver Millennium and thus needed the protection of the Sailor Senshi, and yes before you say anything, there was once life on all of these planets. The moon was even considered its own planet during this time as well. The princess they guarded was known as Princess Serenity. Each of the princesses including Serenity had the powers of their planet. However, Serenity had not learned all of her powers yet, though she was beginning to learn how to use the Ginzuishou. The planet Earth was the only planet in this solar system that was not apart of the Silver Alliance, thus the betrothal of Serenity and the Earthian Prince, Endymion. When Endymion and Serenity got to know the other, they grew an affection to each other and considered the other as a sibling of sort. Endymion didn't love Serenity as was thought and neither did Serenity. Endymion on the other hand did love the Princess of Mars, Rei and she loved him but they could not be together because of the betrothal of the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth. On the princesses 18th birthday and the night of the wedding, the Moon was attacked and destroyed by the Lady Beryl who also loved Endymion and hated Serenity because of the betrothal. With the help of the evil queen Metallia the Moon and everybody on it was killed except for the Queen and her two royal advisors. Selenity with her dying strength made a wish for everybody who died during the attacks to be reincarnated and sent to the earth in a thousand years. She sent the Guardian of time back to the gates of time and sent the two advisors to earth so that they could wake the powers of Sailor Senshi when the time was needed. In doing this, she also sent Beryl who was possessed by Metallia and their clan to earth. One thousand years later everybody was reborn again, without the knowledge of their previous lives and powers, they were to live a normal life 'til the time they would be needed to save earth from the forces of Beryl." Usagi said she waited for everybody to absorb this information  
  
"That was an interesting story but what does this have to do with you and Mamoru," Quatre asked  
  
"Please let me finish," she asked  
  
"Now as you all know I am an orphan like Heero and Duo, and as you know I was raised by Dr J and then Setsuna Meioh until I was five before I was put up for adoption and then adopted by the Tsukino family. What you never knew was that behind my secret life as a pilot and trained assassin I had another secret life. When I turned 14 I met a black cat that talked, the cat told me whom I was to become and I, as I was told, didn't believe her. Setsuna, when I was young told me whom I was thus why I acted as if I didn't know what the cat was talking about. What Setsuna told me was that I was the reincarnation of Serenity the Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium and that I was to be Sailor Moon. When I met Luna she gave me my broach and thus I transformed into Sailor Moon for the first time in both of my lifetimes."  
  
"What!! Your one of those girls that run around the city killing youma in those skimpy little skirts, this is injustice," Wufei shouted out  
  
"Yes that is true Wufei I am Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, and I agree those skirts are injustice but I can't change that they are the easiest thing for us to move around in. And there is nothing I can do about it my grandmother designed and created those fuku's. To change then would be an injustice to my grandmother and a past ruler of the moon kingdom. But anyways as of recently I will no longer be Sailor Moon but Sailor Cosmos the senshi of light and the protector of the cosmos."  
  
"Ok we get who you are but what about Mamoru, how does he play a role in this." Duo asked  
  
"Well Mamoru was Prince Endymion of Earth and as of recently Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"You mean the rose throwing cape wearing helper of the Sailor Senshi," Duo said in a laugh  
  
"That is correct, so now you know who both Mamoru and I are you must understand that when we were reincarnated my mother also wished that Mamoru and I would find the love we one held for each other and rule over earth when the time came. Both of us though that we loved each other for a while realized that it was all a superficial lie and that Rei loved Mamoru and he her. There were so many problems with the relationship anyways, it seemed that the only reason we got together was our other identities and not really, for who we were in our new life. After all, of our battles, deaths, and the incidents with Chibi-Usa we just seemed to lose what the relationship used to be back in the millennium. Therefore, there was no more of a need for us to continue with the falsity that was once our believed destiny. With that realization I broke it off with him."  
  
"Wait a minute you said that you were raised by Setsuna and that she told you about who you are and you also said that there was a princess named Setsuna, is this the same person." Quatre asked  
  
"Hai Setsuna Meioh or Dr M as you guys know her is Princess of Pluto, Guardian of the time gates and Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Ok so how is Heero connected to all of this?" Trowa asked  
  
"Well as you know Heero and I have grown up together, and well we've grown to like each other in a different manner than just friends," she said  
  
"So you fell in love with each other during all the years you've known each other," Quatre asked  
  
"And it's about damn time they confessed their love too" Duo shouted out  
  
"Why do you say that Maxwell" Wufei asked  
  
"Well like three years ago when we first met Usagi I tried to hook up with her but she told me no because she loved Heero and well Heero told me to stay away from Usagi because he loved her. They both told me to keep it a secret or they would kill me in the foulest manner. And seeing how the both of them trained together and then with us working so much with Heero I wanted to save my life, I'm not as stupid as I look you know; so I kept it a secret, and I kept my life. I'm surprised none of you guys ever figured it out. Heero's eyes always sparkle when Usa's around. And he talked a lot more too if you ever noticed, that and he's not as stoic as he is without her around." Duo said mirthfully, he was happy that he was the only one to know about their secret for so long.  
  
"Well now that you all know I can let this facade go," Usagi said  
  
"What do you mean façade?" Quatre asked  
  
"Just watch" Heero said with a mysterious smile  
  
Usagi stood up and closed her eyes. Within a few seconds time her body began to glow a soft silver color, the glow covered her body from the inquiring eyes of the Gundam pilots. When the glow died down Usagi's appearance changed. Gasps were heard around the room. Then she opened her eyes and another collective gasp was heard from the shocked pilots.  
  
"How in the hell did you change your hair to silver and how in the hell did your eyes change." Wufei yelled out, he was clearly freaked out  
  
"Guys I'd like to introduce you to the real Usagi Tsukino" Heero said as he stood up and wrapped his hands around Usagi and kissed the back of her head.  
  
"Guys this is part of the powers I hold I am able to change my appearance to help hide my identity, though this change was done on the demands of Setsuna. This was mainly done because silver is not a color humans have unless their old and gray and since I'm not human but Lunarian it was only natural if I changed my hair color and the same with my eyes humans don't have silver in their eyes. However, this was also for another purpose. I will soon become the Cosmos, cosmos has silver hair, and silvery blue eyes, the senshi all knew what Cosmos looked like since they have met her when she came back from the future. She looked a lot like me and if I had silver hair and eyes then the senshi would have suspected something. I also have other changes I can make I can change my clothes as will and I can hide my birthmark on will."  
  
"What birthmark Usa" Duo asked  
  
Closing here eyes in concentration a small silvery-gold light began to grow from her forehead. When she opened her eyes again, the light died down and the small silvery gold upturned crescent moon shone on her forehead.  
  
"This birthmark Duo, the sign of Moon royalty"  
  
"Hmm that's like the mark the goddess of the Moon Artemis was supposed to have." Trowa said in thought  
  
"Oh yea Artemis well I'm a descendant of hers. Artemis was only her Greek name she was also called Diana by the Romans and Serenity by the Lunarians she was my grandmother, the one that created the senshi fukus. And Selene the other Goddess of the Moon well that was my mother but we called her Selenity, and no the myths that she and Endymion were together are wrong, way wrong. The Greeks just wanted to keep their prince in history when he died they didn't just want his demise to be forgotten as it was. And seeing as I'm not a goddess they didn't think to put me with Endymion, instead they used the most recent goddess they could think of, she being my mother."  
  
"That's wicked cool, so you're a descendant of goddesses." Duo said  
  
"Yea basically" Usagi said in reply  
  
"But wouldn't that also make you a goddess Usa, seeing as your mom and grandma were goddesses" Duo asked  
  
"You know I never thought about it but I guess your right I am kinda like a goddess, a demi-goddess I guess." Usa said with a thoughtful tone of voice "But I guess, with me being Sailor Cosmos the protector and ruler of the cosmos, being a goddess isn't that hard to believe."  
  
"It would make sense though, you being a goddess, you've been reborn again, you have super powers, you're not even really from this planet, you a princess, and um yea, I think that could qualify you as being a goddess what do you guys say," Duo said with though  
  
The rest of the guys though about it for a second.  
  
Heero was the first respond, "Hai Usa-koi you are a goddess, only a goddess could survive all that you have been though and still remain as pure as you are, and only a goddess could change her supposed destiny."  
  
"Yea Usa-chan whether or not you are a real goddess or not you are still a goddess to me, to us, you have changed us all, after the war we were all really down, Duo wasn't as cheerful as he was before, Wufei closed himself off more, Trowa stopped talking all together, and I buried myself in my work. Heero was the only one that didn't change but I guess you too were still in contact through the whole thing and even after. In the three years time that we have known you we are all different even Heero. Wufei isn't closed off, he and Duo get along much better than they did before, and he has yet to call you an weak onna. Trowa talks more than one or two words at a time. Duo is back to his normal hyperactive self. And I stopped burying myself in my work, and then Heero well what can I say look at him he's smiling, he's happy, he's in love, that there says it all. That alone in my eyes says you're a goddess." Quatre said nearly in tears from the emotions he was putting into his words.  
  
"Well said Q-man, that was wonderfully said" Duo cheered out as he clapped his hands  
  
"Yes that is how we all feel am I correct Trowa" Wu-fei said quietly  
  
"That is correct" Trowa began "You became a light in our lives, a light that has made life bearable and happier"  
  
"I didn't know you guys felt this way about me I thought that I was just another one of your partners and friends. I didn't know that I changed you guys so much I obviously know I changed Hee-chan but that's explainable I've known him my whole life just about and well I've seen him through most of his dramatic changes. But I didn't really know that I could change you all." Usagi said as she ran up to all the guys and gave then bearhugs. She then ran back to her spot next to Heero and gave him a big hug and a passionate kiss.  
  
For the next hour or so the group of 6 sat and chatted about all that has happened to them in the past few weeks, and Usagi and Wufei had their spar which Usagi of course won.  
  
Chimes of the grandfather clock rang though the house signaling the new hour. Looking at her watch Usagi noticed it was nearing eight o'clock  
  
"Well guys it's been great but I have to be going now I have school work to attend to, I still have a few more months of retched school left" Usagi said  
  
"See ya later then Usa-girl" Duo said  
  
"You owe me another spar, next time you wont win" Wufei muttered out not so happily  
  
"Alright I'll spar you next week, but you still won't beat me, I've had far too many years fighting to lose to you now," she said with merriment in her voice  
  
"Come back sooner this time ok Usagi-chan, we do miss your constant company, things are too quiet around here," Quatre said, to this Usagi raised an eyebrow in Wufei and Dou's direct. Quatre catching in to this sighed sheepishly "well not too quiet but its quiet enough" he said finishing  
  
"You know Q-man if you want it noisy I can arrange that, eh' Wu-man" Dou said as he winked at Quatre.  
  
"That is not my name for the last time will you stop referring to me as… I get what you are trying to do your trying to anger me so that I chase you. That's it isn't it"  
  
"Darn you caught on to me, oh well Q-man I tried to make some noise for you but it didn't work, sorry man," Duo said in a fake exasperation  
  
"Your funny Duo-kun you know that" Usa said with a smile  
  
"Yup that's me funny to the core, if I'm not funny who is going to keep these guys smiling, scratch that who is going to keep these guys from… no that's not it… ok I got it now if I'm not funny who is Heero. Me no thinks so," Duo stated  
  
"Are you saying I can't be funny?" Heero said gruffly  
  
"Nope that's not what I'm saying at all Hee-man just that it's my job to be funny that's all"  
  
"Well anyways it was a nice try Duo-kun but I don't think that Quatre-kun wants to loose anymore priceless family heirlooms because you are trying to be loud and pest Wufei into chasing you, am I right Quatre-kun" Usagi said as she looked at Quatre  
  
"That's right I don't need anything else broken but thanks for the offer Dou." Quatre said  
  
"Well I'm out of here, see you guys later on, I'll try to come by in a few days or so, looking forward to kicking your butt Fei-kun." Usagi said as she opened the door.  
  
" 'Till later kanojo" Heero said as he gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Later Koibito, later guys" Usa said with a wave  
  
"Ja ne" the guys chorused out together.  
  
And with that she walked out and closed the door behind her. 


End file.
